A Jamais
by SuperDobby
Summary: Et nous serons ensemble. A jamais jeunes. A jamais beaux. A jamais... OS Drarry :D.


Bonjour nobles lecteurs et lectrices.

Voici un OS écrit la nuit dernière (même si cela ne voudrait rien dire dès demain xD) vers 2h du mat'. A croire que je suis plus productif quand il est tard.

Pas de joie, pas de bonheur, pas de miévreries. Je préviens tout de suite, c'est une deathfic. Mais bon...

Voilà, c'est tout, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :p.

* * *

**A Jamais**

Comment en suis-je arrivé là ?

Pourquoi en suis-je arrivé là ?

Encore et toujours des myriades de questions et trop peu de réponses.

Cela pourrait être simple pourtant.

Jeune homme de 22 ans dégouté par la vie décide d'en finir avec toutes ces conneries.

C'est tout, rien d'autre à dire. Et pourtant…

Il y aurait tellement de choses à dire…

Mais je n'ai pas le temps.

Non, je n'ai plus le temps.

Déjà je le sens, ce poison qui glace mes veines.

Déjà je les sens, les battements plus qu'incertains de mon cœur.

Quitte à partir, autant assurer ses arrières.

Double dose de plus que ce qu'il n'en faudrait.

Et oui, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, rien que ça.

Eduqué comme je le suis, il faut bien que je fasse bien les choses, non ?

Ou peut être est-ce simplement par peur ?

Peur que cela ne fonctionne pas ?

Peur de se réveiller finalement et ne plus avoir le courage.

Alors pour être sûr du résultat escompté, on met toutes les chances de son côté.

Sais-tu mon amour combien j'ai mal ?

Combien j'ai souffert ?

Non, bien sûr, tu te ballades dans le ciel, insouciant et insoucieux.

Mais je peux quand même te le dire, après tout, qu'est ce que j'y perdrais ?

Quand on a plus rien, on a rien à perdre.

Le temps efface les peines, brouille les souvenirs et réconforte les âmes blessées.

Oui, mais…

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Encore un conte pour enfants ou pour adultes trop illusionnés.

J'ai les pieds sur terre, je sais comment le monde fonctionne.

Le temps est cruel, sadique, ignoble et j'en passe…

Il ne fait qu'augmenter le chagrin.

Nous faisant remarquer chaque jour qui passe que le manque est bien présent.

Que le vide ne pourra jamais être comblé par je ne sais quel ersatz.

Que les personnes qui nous ont quitté ne reviendront jamais.

Que l'absence nous ronge de l'intérieur.

Sans qu'on puisse y faire quelque chose.

Sais-tu mon amour combien je t'aime ?

Combien je t'aimais ?

Ici aussi tu fais la sourde oreille.

Mais comment t'en vouloir ?

J'hurle mon désespoir et je n'ai qu'une réponse en retour.

Celle de la froideur du marbre de ta tombe.

Parfait écho de mon âme gelée.

Alors je sombre dans les limbes.

Je ne veux plus me débattre, je me laisse couler.

Qu'en dirais-tu ?

Ô je ne le sais que trop bien.

Tu me lancerais un regard furieux.

Un regard lourd de reproches.

Je n'ai jamais été fort Harry.

Je n'ai jamais été courageux.

Et encore moins maintenant.

« L'un ne peut vivre si l'autre est en vie ».

Mensonge.

Aucun des deux ne peut vivre dans ce monde.

L'un parce qu'il veut le détruire.

L'autre parce qu'il veut le sauver.

Qui aurait cru que notre dernière discussion soit si conne.

« Evite de mettre des morceaux de cervelle partout amour ! »

« J'y penserais ! »

Et puis plus rien.

L'attente.

La peur.

La haine.

Les pleurs.

La mort.

Je me souviens encore de nos engueulades à propos de mes cigarettes.

Tu me disais que ça me tuait, que je me tuais tout seul.

Je te répondais qu'il fallait bien mourir un jour.

Et désormais.

Comme j'aurai aimé que tu ne meures jamais.

Mais nous n'en savions rien.

Nous n'étions pas devin.

Alors...

Tu rétorquais que tu ne voulais pas que je t'abandonne trop tôt.

Si seulement tu avais su…

Mes souvenirs se mélange.

La fin approche.

Mon esprit déraille.

A l'agonie, il tente désespérément de mettre de l'ordre.

Mais ça ne marche pas.

Il n'y a pas de logique.

Il n'y en a jamais eu.

Je me passe une dernière fois la main dans les cheveux.

J'ai froid, si froid.

Alors que mon sang bouillonne.

Ils flottent doucement dans l'air.

Le vent est frais ce soir.

Mais pas autant que moi.

A trop vouloir jouer avec le feu, on se brule les doigts.

Tu le savais pourtant.

Tel le papillon volant trop près du soleil, tu signais ton arrêt de mort.

Tu voulais être seul contre lui.

Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

C'était comme ça et pas autrement.

Le face à face final.

Le duel ultime.

Pourquoi m'as tu fait ça ?

Je te déteste.

Autant que je t'aime.

Ce ne sont pas deux sentiments radicalement opposés.

Ils se complètent toujours.

En parfaite osmose.

Ils fusionnent et n'offrent aucun répit.

Alors je m'emprisonne dans ce linceul.

Camisole de force oblige.

Le temps m'échappe encore.

Mais ca je te l'ai déjà dit.

Et pourquoi est-ce que je continue à te parler ?

Comme si tu pouvais m'entendre…

J'ai été très rarement maître de mes choix, tu sais.

Toute mon enfance a été passive.

Je ne faisais rien d'autre qu'encaisser.

Recevoir.

Et accepter.

Je n'ai pas choisi de te haïr.

Encore moins de t'aimer.

Même si j'ose espérer que avoir accepté ce sentiment était un choix.

Le choix de t'aimer à jamais.

Le choix masochiste de souffrir plus qu'il n'en faut.

D'avoir constamment peur pour toi, pour nous, jamais pour moi.

Ce n'est pas si mal de grandir tout compte fait.

On prend les rênes de notre vie.

Faire semblant de devenir mangemort.

Tout en intégrant l'Ordre du Phénix.

Pour pouvoir te protéger.

Te surveiller de près.

Et ne jamais en perdre une miette.

J'ai fait le choix de trahir mon sang, mon rang.

Juste pour toi.

Et ne va pas croire que je le regrette.

Les années passées à tes côtés ont été les plus belles de ma courte vie.

Mais même les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Alors j'entame le requiem de ma vie.

Toi non plus tu n'as pas fait beaucoup de choix dans ta vie.

Tu étais le héros du monde sorcier.

Tu devais faire avec, sans te poser trop de questions.

Les questions sont souvent dérangeantes.

Mais tu as décidé de l'affronter seul.

Tu ne voulais pas de mon aide.

Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas que je meure.

Mais regarde où toute cette histoire nous a mené, m'a mené.

Seul dans le froid et la nuit.

Car tu n'es plus là.

Tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse.

Et moi, tu crois que je voulais que tu m'abandonnes ?

Ne comprends-tu pas que je ne peux tout simplement pas vivre sans toi ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois si impulsif ?

Mais ne t'en fais pas mon bel ange déchu.

C'en est fini de moi.

Je ne peux rester dans un monde où tu n'es plus.

Mon cœur ne bat presque plus.

Pourquoi dit-on que dans ces moments-là on voit une lumière.

Une lumière éclatante au bout d'un couloir.

Alors que moi je ne vois que des ombres…

Ô, comme j'aimerai te voir au bout de ce couloir.

Souriant et impatient, la main tendu dans ma direction.

Une invitation à notre première danse éternelle.

Mais je ne te vois pas.

Alors je me demande si c'est une si bonne idée.

Mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

Est-ce qu'il y a une vie après la vie ?

Je l'espère, réellement.

Je ne peux être sans toi ici.

Et je ne pourrais être sans toi là bas.

Faites que ce soit vrai.

Je veux tellement te retrouver.

Que j'en pleure.

Ridicule n'est ce pas ?

Pauvre petit Draco.

Le sang saturé de somnifères.

Pleurant allégrement sur le bord d'un balcon.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de choisir cette chambre ?

Au dernier étage ?

Alors que je ne supporte pas le vide.

Qu'il soit physique ou psychologique.

Ne me laisse pas mon amour !

Non ne me laisse pas.

Et c'est pourtant ce que tu as fait.

J'ai tellement pleuré.

Je t'ai tellement frappé.

Te suppliant de te réveiller.

Que la petite mascarade était finie.

Mais tu ne t'es jamais réveillé n'est-ce pas ?

Tu ne réveilleras jamais plus.

Jamais plus je ne te verrais au petit matin.

Le visage brouillé par le sommeil.

Les yeux embrouillés.

Mais un sourire magique.

Car oui, tes sourires étaient fantastiques.

Ils faisaient fondre la glace qui emprisonnait mes sens.

Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie.

Alors que je croyais être condamné depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ce bonheur si tôt ?

Chienne de vie.

Mais c'est comme ça.

A croire qu'on ne peut être heureux indéfiniment.

Il faut bien que ça s'arrête un jour.

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête !

Je voulais passer l'éternité avec toi.

Et 5 ans ça n'a rien d'infini.

Alors que deux ans sans toi c'est bien trop long.

Comment ai-je fait pour tenir tout ce temps.

Un an à Ste Mangouste.

J'étais délirant selon eux.

Qui ne le serait pas ?

J'avais perdu, j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie.

Comme si tu avais arraché la moitié de mon âme en t'envolant.

Un an d'errance dans le chaos.

Et me voilà, parlant tout seul.

J'ai tellement pleuré.

Mais bientôt les pleurs se sont arrêtés d'eux-mêmes.

A croire qu'on ne peut verser qu'un quota maximum de larmes.

Je glisse.

Je tombe.

Le vent gronde.

Le sol se rapproche.

Mon cœur s'est déjà arrêté.

Bientôt ce sera fini.

Bientôt je n'aurai plus mal.

Bientôt je te retrouverai.

Et nous serons ensemble.

A jamais jeunes.

A jamais beaux.

A jamais…

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui sont arrivés à la fin :p. En attende de vos avis (ou pas, vous n'êtes pas obligés), SuperDobby s'en va manger des clémentines :D. Quoique... un petit avis siouplait? xD.


End file.
